


Curve

by mochi_mochi_kimochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bisexual, Gender, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi, Sexual Orientation, non binary, seventeen squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_mochi_kimochi/pseuds/mochi_mochi_kimochi
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to live on a society where force you to be black or white and any kind of gray seems to be a mistake.Seungcheol is always label as he is confuse."Breathe,  it’ll be not so straight."





	Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on english and my first fic in here <3
> 
> I really have a lot of incomplete fics and unpublished fics, but this idea hunt me and couldn't resist, i weak, sorry.
> 
> Srry for typos or gramatical mistakes, english isn't my first language (I looking for a beta C;).

* * *

 

 

**0.1.Seungcheol**

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol never have been in this situation before, he fell the itch in his palms, felling the lump in his throat, his brain going “run, escape, hide” but his knees don´t respond to that, rather he stay in the café in front of his girlfriend.

“You’re joking, right cheol?”

Her eyes beg him to tell her that what he said it was a crude, awful joke, sadly for Seungcheol it wasn’t.  
“No, I’m not”

Her face was a poem, but no for the beauty, but for all the emotions that were showing in that place. Her smile transformed into a serious thin line, trying to perform a poker face, but poorly failed, because in her eyes and nose where reflected the disgust she was feeling.

“if this isn´t a joke, then the best for us is to broke up”

Looking into her eyes he could feel that she was judging him, trying to convince herself that he is disgusting, Seungcheol want to scream.

“I don’t even know why you ask me to go out with you in the first place if this was to end like this” her tiny frame was standing up while leaving money on the table, he can’t let her go like this, not wanting to end it like this

“I like you!” Seungcheol raise his voice while grabbing her hand, not paying attention if he grabbed the attention of the others couples in the café.

“So, you’re confused?”

Confused? Why he should be confused?

“uhm, no?”

“Seungcheol, you told me that you like boys...”

“As I like girls too”

“How can you like boys as you like girls? It’s not the same! Just accept that you are gay, Seungcheol.”

“I´m not g…”  
“Look, whatever, I should go.”

He look her leaving, without the strength to follow her, feeling completely at loose.

He thought his relationship with her will work out, he trusted the kindness that she showed him, but it seems like he was confused.

The sad part of all of this, it’s not be the first time nor the last time he’ll hear that.


End file.
